A Night Under The Big Dipper
by mochamaker
Summary: Another red ribbon wrapped fiction for Rae's Birthday Challenge.  Please pay close attention to the A/N at the bottom.


I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated M for spice.

**The Killers **song titled **Bones** influenced this tale. Blame Betsy, my muse, she kept singing it while I typed.

This is a continuation from my previous Rae B-day challenge-_Will You Love Me_… It's not in first person though, that's different. I'm adding this wrapped and ribbon encased fiction to the table of B-day fictions already stacking up. Anyhoos... Enjoy All readers.

**A Night Under The Big Dipper:**

_After the Wedding_

The campground loomed before slowly widening blue eyes. "Baby, when I said I wanted to spend our wedding night under the stars… I might have been drunk on Cabernet." Alexandra Cabot stared at the open clearing, the impact of what she suggested finally sinking in. Her French manicured nails just weren't meant to rough it for a night out in the open wilderness. "I was definitely drunk. Now, may we turn around and go to the suite I booked in advance."

"You were definitely feeling no pain I'll give ya that much. Besides, you told me with badly slurred words that you insisted our first time making love as a married couple be under the open sky, tucked inside a soft sleeping bag with the moon illuminating our faces." Scowling Brown eyes flicked over to meet pleading blue, and glared not softening one inch. "What do you mean you booked a suite in advance?" Olivia huffed.

"Ahh… I believe in a solid contingency plan." The blues ducked to hide behind long, blonde lashes while Alex picked at a stray piece of thread hanging off her daisy dukes. "I paid in advance just in case, so whether we stay there tonight or we don't, the hotel still gets paid for the suite."

"More like you're afraid of mosquitoes and ticks." Olivia sighed. "If you really wanted to spend the night folded into a hot tub, sipping champagne, then why the hell," she pointed to the bags and tent stowed in the back compartment of the SVU, "did you let me buy all this camping shit?"

Alex sighed, preparing for the upcoming argument. "Because it seemed like such a romantic idea three months ago. That's why." She turned her head away from her wife to gaze out the side window. "It sounded like an adventure we should have to start our marriage off with a bang so to speak." She watched the trees drift by as her wife drove them towards the assigned camping slot. "I'm sorry I suggested it," she muttered in a singsong voice.

Olivia turned her head to give a rebuttal and her eyes caught the fleeting sunlight glittering off the new wedding band adorning her wife's left ring finger. The hurtful words caught in her throat. Just five hours ago they were saying their vows in a little chapel in Canada. Her eyes drifted down to the matching band embracing her own ring finger, and in a timid voice she said, "No…I'm sorry Al. I'm just tired from all the hustle and bustle of the past few days."

Silence pulsed around the cabin of the sport utility vehicle as the wheels spun on the gravel road zooming by beneath them.

Quietly accepting the fact that her wife wasn't going to speak, Olivia swung the wheel to the left and pulled into the parking slot near their appointed camping spot. She sighed again, then exited the vehicle with nary a word to Alex, not really wanting to start an argument on their official wedding night. She moved around to the back and removed their tent and the three bags of supplies she bought for their night under the stars.

The fading sun glinted through the trees and illuminated the clearing to suddenly depressed and downcast brown eyes.

Loading up two of the bags and the tent, she wobbled towards the number twenty-four slot post proudly displayed next to a covered picnic table and small barbeque grill. Olivia enjoyed being outdoors and away from the claustrophobia of the city, though she wasn't very familiar with camping outdoors. Tonight will definitely be an adventure, she thought as she traipsed through whispering blades of long grass, enjoying the squishing of the soft dirt beneath her newly purchased hiking boots. A deep inhale of late July air yielded a bouquet of natures mingling scents, a buried portion of her brain relaxing and trusting in the safety of the temporary seclusion.

A smile tilted her lips as she walked, feeling happy while listening for the sounds of Alex following along with the third bag. After not hearing any other noises except the swishing of the grass blades in the slight breeze, she flipped around and saw her wife still sitting in the passenger seat of the SVU.

"Well fuck. Happy wedding day Olivia," she murmured, dropping the heavy bags to the ground with a thump. Wasting not a second more, she practically ran towards the car, side-stepping cast aside branches and stopping right by the passenger door window, her expression one of confusion and exasperation.

Watery blue eyes turned to glance at her, into her, and through her, seizing her panting breaths and speeding up her already thudding heart. The irritation melted away instantly at the sight of her wife in tears. "Alex?" the name spoken in question and with conviction.

Alex nodded and exited the car slowly, stopping to stand beside the dusty door panel. Flooded blue met widened brown. "The camping shit wasn't really that expensive. That's why the money Gods founded Visa," Olivia said and watched her wife gazing up at her through leaking eyes. She used the tip of her index finger to catch a falling tear from a velvety soft cheek.

Then soft lips met in a kiss of unrestrained want, solidifying the already avowed bond between the two lovers. Synchronic heartbeats thudded loudly as the kiss deepened, enticing the already smoldering fire of desire to roar in a leaping blaze.

Different colored eyes disappeared behind twitching, heavy lids.

Olivia leaned in, wrapping her arms around Alex, pushing her against the warm metal of the car door. "Mmow," Alex murmured as she bumped the metal with a thud, the impact sending a sting of pain through her hips. Slim arms wrapped around Olivia's neck, pulling her in closer, deeper against her wife's loving, kissing mouth. Alex ignored her surroundings, her discomfort, and her irritation to focus on the mouth pressed against hers; the hot, insistent tongue dancing and sliding against hers.

**BZZZZ. BbbZZZZZ.**

The noise penetrated through Alex's lust hazed mind. She jerked back just as her teeth clamped down on Olivia's bottom lip for a nibble of her flesh, pulling the soft lip away from a twirling tongue and causing their smooth foreheads to crash together as Alex hopped away. Blue eyes darted around them looking for the source of the buzzing noise.

"Where is it. Go away," Alex squealed. Puzzled brown eyes stared at her as she hopped from foot to foot, her eyes darting around the campground.

Olivia frowned at Alex in confusion and reached up to touch her sore forehead. "Ah, fuck. Ow," Olivia shouted. "Quit squealing, you'll scare the neighbors. Now, what did you do that for?"

Alex looked at her wife sheepishly. "Something buzzed by my ear."

"Something huh?" A smile graced Olivia's lips and she asked, "was it the camping monster?" A well placed slap landed on the back of her head, causing her forehead to once again get bumped when it collided with her palm. "The honeymoon really is starting off with a bang… Watch it or I'll file a report with Elliot for spousal abuse when we get back to the city," Olivia joked then looked around the deserted clearing. "We need to set up camp soon. It'll be sunset in about an hour and a half. I want a fire going and my sleeping bag set up."

Alex laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you were about to add wife to the end of that sentence. For the record darling, I will not have your meals ready by five every night, and I don't even own an apron."

A visual of Alex wearing only an apron danced before her blinking eyes. "Oh, bummer… I wish you would have said something before I signed the marriage license and forked over the fees." She shook her head in disappointment then started planning on how to entice Alex to wear an apron, and only the apron. A huge grin pulled at her lips as she stared lustily at her wife. Twinkling blue eyes locked onto hers and Alex couldn't help but smile back, watching as the brown eyes darkened to a deep mocha color.

"Cute Olivia. Real cute." Alex held her hand out to Olivia in offering, Olivia took it, turned and led her to the back of the SVU to grab the last bag. Olivia slung it over her shoulder with a wink, barely grunting at the weight then led Alex over to the area mowed and tended for tent placement.

A rock circled fire-pit sat a few yards away with fallen tree trunks arranged around it for seats in case the camper forgot to pack folding chairs. Olivia glanced around the area and tossed her burden down with a loud grunt and resounding thud as the bags hit the grass covered dirt. She bent down and took a quick visual inventory of their supplies, scratching her head when she failed to locate two pillows. "Hey Al… I only packed one pillow. Looks like we have to share."

Alex shook her head, her lips twitching in a silent laugh. "Let's get the tent built and then get the fire going. It will probably be chilly tonight," Alex suggested, gazing around curiously. "You'll have to keep me warm. It's your wifely duty now Liv."

Olivia whipped around from unpacking the tent to stare at Alex, her mouth dropping open at the saucy retort. Alex met the gaze head on then lifted her left hand and pointed at the wedding band firmly ensconced on her finger.

"So that's how it's going to be from now on. I'm obligated. Well fine with me. I'll think of what your obligated to do for me now as my wife," Olivia muttered as she pulled out the tent stakes and the nylon frame. "Help me with this would you?"

"Fine," Alex moved over quickly to grab the tent fabric from Olivia's shaking arms, "but only because I'm not looking forward to sleeping on the ground without any protection from the natives." Olivia pushed each stake into the ground then ducked inside the fluttering nylon to finish getting the main support in place.

"I'll protect you." Olivia reached up and stretched the fabric to rest over the center pole, "hold it steady," she murmured then while Alex held the tent up, she stretched it out to clip onto the corner stakes. "And walah. Magic portable house for you milady," Olivia gave a deep bow accompanied with a happy laugh.

"I'll grab the sleeping bags and get the den of iniquity set up if you get a fire started. I'm starting to get hungry," Alex said. She rounded up the sleeping supplies and ducked into the double wide tent. Once inside, she shook out the two sleeping bags and set up a mat and blanket then tossed their carry-on duffels against the side for later. Though she doubted they would need any clothing until tomorrow afternoon when they packed up and left to return to the city.

A thought occurred to Alex after she realized they were indeed all alone in their little secluded clearing. Kicking off her shoes, she decided to do the only prudent thing a wife should on her honeymoon. She stripped off all her clothes with quick yanks, standing inside the tent wearing nothing but a smile. And waited for her wife.

After three attempts to start a fire, Olivia gave up. She packed and twisted the start thingy just like Elliot said to do and still nothing. It just wouldn't catch fire. Now, she had to break the news that their supper would be postponed until she could figure out this fire thing. She sat on a log and counted to twenty.

Still no Alex.

Surely setting up a few sleeping bags wouldn't take this long, she thought then glanced over at the zipped open and fluttering in the slight breeze tent door. Standing up, Olivia sauntered over to see what was keeping her wife so long.

"Oh," escaped from gaping lips. Alex, relaxed and very naked, lie glancing up at Olivia with dark and twinkling eyes.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to come in, take off your shoes and consummate our marriage?" asked Alex in a coy tone. A part of Olivia's brain wanted to protest waiting until dark, but then she realized how stupid she would be if she dared say it. She bit her lip instead and continued to stare at her very own Goddess in the flesh, sprawled and waiting for her passionate touch.

A gulp down a dry throat and Olivia moved into action.

The sound of Alex being coy sent a rush of heat through Olivia and she hastily untied and flipped off her hiking boots, almost falling twice during the process. She stood staring down at her wife still fully clothed.

Alex sighed. "Now the rest."

"Oh, right." Shorts fell down strong legs and a soft cotton t-shirt flew across the tent to land on top of their bags. She had neglected to put on any underwear after the ceremony and reception. Arms reached out for her, beckoning her to fall into them. And she did with a smile on her face.

Alex encased her wife within her arms, wrapping her legs around strong and narrow hips to hold on tight. Moist and hot skin molded into her as she tightened her hold even tighter until not an inch separated them. Olivia tilted her hips into Alex, causing her flexing belly muscles to stroke against the swollen flesh resting within the smooth, wet cleft of her wife. A groan escaped from Alex.

"Kiss me Liv," Alex hooked her ankles behind Olivia. Knowing the results, she squeezed her knees gently, repetitively, provoking her lover into action.

"Yes. Now. Always. Forever." Olivia softly repeated the end of their vows as she watched the swirling undertow of lust, of want in her wife's eyes pull her under. "I'm yours." Reaching back, she grabbed Alex's left hand and clasped it with her own, merging their matching wedding bands together to represent an infinity symbol.

"And I'm yours," Alex whispered, blinking her eyes to keep the tears inside her lids.

Needing to calm down Alex before the tears leaked, Olivia dipped her head forward. Hot breath caressed a tilted chin as Olivia's red lips descended. Alex licked her lips in anticipation then lifted up to take what her lover freely gave. Eyes closed as a merging of lips ensued. A battle of darting, textured muscles as they danced in a dip and parry formation as the kiss deepened.

Moans vibrated slim throats as they bubbled up, exiting from dry dueling mouths.

Olivia shifted until her warm cleft rested against the equally warm and wet cleft of her wife. With wedding rings still touching, sliding, and caressing, she set up a rhythm with her hips, grinding down into Alex with each movement. Alex broke away from the kiss to gasp out her pleasure, the echoing moan from Olivia drowning out the deep hoots of an owl calling to its mate, perched not far from their tent.

"I..love..you…..my wife," gasped Alex as she held on for the loving ride. Heat coiled and clenched her center with each rubbing, wet stroke of her wife's cleft.

"Yes. So close." Olivia used her strong shoulders and digging elbows to arch and pull her hips harder into where Alex needed her most, providing them both with the hard friction needed against throbbing beads and quivering wet lips to drop them into pleasure's freefall.

Heat seared within trembling loins wilder and hotter than either woman ever felt before. The rolling tide of climax dipped and teased rocking hips. Alex felt the pull first and wanted Olivia to come with her. She slowed her rocks until brown eyes began to flutter and drift shut.

"Open your eyes. I want to watch the tide take you under, and I need you to watch me," Alex said in between panting breaths. "We're consummating our love right now, our promise of infinity." The metal of matching wedding bands clanged softly as Alex tightened her fingers where they interlocked with Olivia's.

Blue eyes watched brown darken and widen as each woman released her pleasure accompanied by loud screams.

Olivia rested on her wife as she caught her breath. As she watched the blue swirling ocean of her wife's eyes lighten and dance with tears, she lifted their interlocked left hands and placed a kiss on each touching gold band.

"Forever," she huskily whispered.

"Always," Alex whispered back.

"Yours," they whispered together, kissing softly as thudding hearts beat a rapid cadence against heaving chests.

"Keep me warm," Alex murmured when the kiss ended.

"For the rest of our lives together. You bet your delicious ass."

"It's sweet ass Liv."

"Married for a day and you're already controlling me," Olivia said with a deep laugh.

Another soul searing kiss from Alex was the response. They continued to dance intimacies steps as the sun sank below the horizon, and darkness shrouded the campground.

The stars twinkled as the lovers kissed and touched, consummating their love within the dark tent.

**A/N: I… ggrrrmmm, typed almost the entirety of this fiction after an evening of shots with the Captain. Why, oh, why did I let my friends tell me to have just one more… then I could leave. **

**Anyways, I didn't edit this obviously. Hell, I barely typed it correctly, but I wanted to get it posted as another smut shot for the Rae challenge. It's full of fluffy goo. FYI… Probably not going to do it tomorrow either. Eh, q _ o**

**So sorry its not as naughty as I planned. I'm a weepy drunk and it influenced my typing**. Please be nice and push my... little blue review button.


End file.
